


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea enjoys a Midwinter Party at Balamb Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

Balamb Garden's Midwinter party was well in swing. Edea watched from the sidelines as people danced and mingled. She could find all of her children littered around the room. Selphie was filming everything with Irvine trailing behind her, providing commentary. Zell was over by the refreshment table alternating eating and talking with the young lady who worked at the library. Rinoa and Squall were out on the dance floor. Of course, that's were you could typically find them at any event like this. Fuujin and Raijin (who weren't exactly hers, but Edea considered them that way anyway) were tucked away in a corner talking. The only ones who weren't in sight were Quistis and Seifer. But Edea knew where they were anyway.

Both of the oldest of her children were hiding out on one of the balconies. Neither of them really enjoyed parties like these. Edea had seen them slipping outside with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. No one seemed to have noticed that they were missing. She would call tonight's party a success. Everyone seemed fairly happy and in the spirit of the season. Cid slid an arm around her waist.

"Come dance with me, dear heart?"

Edea smiled. "Always."

They headed out onto the dance floor with smiles. After all, it was the right time of year to celebrate.


End file.
